You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison
by TransmissionSunshine
Summary: Frerard ;
1. Chapter 1

You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison

Frank's POV

The dried autumn leaves crunch beneath my black and white converses as I walk down the road, careful to stay on the sidewalk. It's Friday the 13th, and I'm a little freaked out. All morning, I've been worrying about getting hurt, or dying, or being in danger, or…

"FRANKIE!" I hear from the doorstep of the house next to me. I turn around to see that I've walked all the way to Gerard's house. Of course, it was Gerard that called my name. He's the only one that calls me Frankie. Hopefully, he can save me from anything bad that will happen today.

"GEE!" I feel myself calling back. We've been calling each other Frankie and Gee since we were little kids. I look up to see Gerard prancing toward me like a five-year-old girl running through a field of flowers, and he pounces, getting ready to land in my arms. Unfortunately, I was busy worrying that he would trip and fall or hurt him self or something, so my arms didn't open I time. Instead, he slams against my short being and we topple precariously backward into the street. My heart is pounding in my ears, but despite the extra noise, I'm still able to pick up the sound of someone laughing. I force myself to sit up, and realize that it's Gerard, which makes me mad.

"_Geeeee_," I whined, "we could have gotten hurt _really_ bad, and then we wouldn't be able to see each other for a _looong_ time!"

"So? What's the big deal? We could be hospital buddies!" Gerard said with a sly grin painted onto his face. God, sometimes he acted like he was a little kid instead of a teenager.

"But _GERARD_," I began, knowing that he hated when I called him by his real name, "didn't you check the calendar?"

Gerard's POV

I struggle to escape the darkness enveloping me. The only thing I do is evade what's coming after me; not fight it. I feel thorns slicing through the thin fabric of my torn Misfits tee shirt, and the adrenaline coursing through my veins. My heart pounds from its place behind my rib cage, demanding a break. But, I know that if I pause to take a breath for even a second, I won't be able to keep fleeing the enemy. My feet carry me across a stony path, but when I reach the end, I can't stop moving forward. I begin to freefall off the edge of the cliff, and my life flashes before my eyes. A repetitive buzzing pierces through the air, and my eyes flash open. My hair is plastered to my face with sweat, and my bed sheets seem to do the same. Moving my hand across the bed to my nightstand, I slap my buzzing alarm clock with such force that it hits the wall opposite me, and sinks into a pile of dirty clothes. I doubt I'll ever see it again.

After showering and tugging on my favorite Misfits sweater, I head downstairs to find breakfast. My eyes land on a Tupperware container of chocolate chip cookies my mom must have made after I went to bed. I slowly approach the container, and snap the cover off the top. The smell of fresh cookies fills the air and I involuntarily inhale the smell of fresh food. Taking two of the biggest ones out of the container, I replace the lid and stuff one of the cookies in my mouth. When I head to the door, I swallow the remains of the last cookie and step outside, revealing a bright sun that leaves me squinting. Through my eyelashes, I see Frankie trudging down the sidewalk, seeming particularly acute with his senses.

"FRANKIE!" I call out, seeking his company. His head turns toward me, and I know I've captured his attention.

"GEE!" he shouts back, just as eager to see me as I am to see him. Hopefully, he'll be able to help me forget about the terrible dream I had just experienced…

I decide to keep the thoughts quiet and let my girly side show. Happily skipping down the gravel that serves as my driveway, I reach the pavement of the sidewalk, and launch myself into Frank, trapping him in a hug that sends us toppling backwards. When we hit the ground, the look on Frank's face gets the best of me, and I begin to giggle. Actually, I begin to laugh uncontrollably. Frankie sits up and looks at me with such a sarcastic glare that I am able to stop laughing for a while, but I still can't help but smile.

"_Geeeee_," he says playfully, "we could have gotten hurt _really_ bad, and then we wouldn't be able to see each other for a _looong_ time!"

This seems like such a childish concern that I make up my own silly response.

"So? What's the big deal? We could be hospital buddies!" Unfortunately, I don't seem as serious as I was hoping, because I can't seem to get the grin off my face.

"But _GERARD_," he begins, "didn't you check the calendar?" Ugh. I hate it when he calls me Gerard. _Gerard_. It's too serious for me.

"No?" _Please tell me it wasn't his birthday. I had never forgotten his birthday._

"I'm _scared_, Gee. It's Friday. The 13th." He utters the words so quietly; I couldn't help but want to comfort him. I have always wanted to protect my Frankie. I'm going to keep him safe, forever.

"Oh, Frankie. Don't worry. I'll protect you from everything today and forever.

"Thanks, Gee." Frank says in the same soft voice. He snuggles closer into my arms and I hold him tight, shielding off everything from my Frankie.

Franks POV

"No?" Gerard says back, looking like he's worried about forgetting something.

"I'm _scared_, Gee. It's Friday. The 13th." My words are barely audible and I'm worried Gerard is thinking I'm too much of a softie. I sit in silence, waiting for him to respond. When he does, he says the most reassuring thing I've ever heard from anyone before.

"Oh, Frankie. Don't worry. I'll protect you from everything today and forever."

"Thanks, Gee." I manage to squeak out. It seems like such a meaningless comment compared to his. I sneak a glance at him when he isn't looking at me, and realize that the sun makes his raven black hair set off sparkles of colorful light in every direction. It seems like he's covered in glitter. I crawl into his arms, burrow down into them, and drift off.

When my eyes flutter open, I feel Gerard's arms around me, holding me close to him. The feeling of his steady breathing makes me want to drift off again, but I'm not tired anymore. I blink a few times, clearing my vision, and stare up at Gerard through my long lashes. He's been watching me the whole time I was asleep. I just know it. He has been guarding me from the world, just like he promised. His hand begins to gently brush the hair out of my face, and my eyes lock with his; everything I've ever wanted to confess to him begs to spill out, but I can't tell him, at least not yet.

Gerard's POV

I watch as my precious Frankie's eyes involuntarily flutter closed, locking the hazel-greenness beneath his pale lids. My mind drifts to different places, all of which concern Frankie. I begin to remember things from when we were kids. One time, we went to an aquarium, and there was a tank from one wall to the other, filled almost to the top with water. The tank was only about a few feet tall, and the employees were letting the people visiting put their hand in the water and wait for something to pass by. I, of course, being seven years old, wanted to feel one of the baby hammerhead sharks that would swim by the glass, but Frankie, who was only five, was afraid that one would bite my arm off, and maybe his, too. I had told him to listen to the lady sitting up on a rock inside the tank explain, and he reluctantly agreed. For about five minutes, she reassured Frankie about how the sharks didn't have teeth, so they couldn't hurt him.

When she was finished, he looked up at me with his intense hazel-green eyes, and said in his cutest voice, "Okay, Gee. I know you won't let them hurt me. And I won't let them hurt you." Then he gave me a quick hug and took my hand to lead me to the tank. We sat on the edge of the glass for a while, waiting for a shark, but none came. Frankie began to get offended. He thought they weren't coming because of him. When he was just starting to leave, I grabbed his arm and sat him back down and said in an excited voice," Frankie, look! There's one coming now!" He had turned around and eagerly placed his hand back into the water, and we were both able to feel that shark. When the shark was long gone to the back of the tank, Frankie stared at me and said, "I love you, Gee." Then he reached his arms up, signaling a piggyback, so I bent down so he could climb on. We continued looking at all of the sea animals, Frank shouting out things like, "Oh, Gee! Look! They're letting us touch the starfish! They can't hurt us, right?" He would look at me, waiting for an answer, and I would reassure him and say, "No, Frankie, they will never hurt you as long as I'm here."

Now, at the age of eighteen, I wonder if Frank really meant what he said. Does he still love me? And is it even in the way I love him? He couldn't, it was almost ten years ago! But, I still hope so, because I love him, and when he wakes up, I'm going to tell him. And, even though I'm unsure if he loves me or not, there is one thing I am _definitely _sure of. I love my Frankie.

**_HEY GUYS-PLEASE review, cuz i dont wanna keep posting if no one likes it! Thanks!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Frank's POV

I want to tell him, though. I want to tell him that I love him. That I always have and I always will. But I can't. Instead, I try to think of other things. Like, the time when we went to the park down the street from here. We were only eight and six years old. It was pretty fun. Actually, now that I think about it, I could confess my feelings for Gerard there. There's plenty of privacy, since it was abandoned like, ten years ago.

I sneak a glance at Gerard, who is still tracing my face with his fingers, and suggest my idea.

"Gee, can we go to the park?"

"Yeah, sure Frankie! You mean the old one down the street that we went to play at when we were little kids?"

Wow, he still remembers that? I thought I was the only one.

"Yup! That one! Can we go? _PLEEEEASE_?" I'm practically begging him now. I need to tell Gee how I really feel about him.

"I already told you, my Frankie. And yes, we can go."

Wait; did he just call me _HIS_ Frankie? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he likes me more than I thought.

The next thing I know, Gerard is standing up, with me still in his arms. I don't think he realizes it.

"Gee, I _can_ walk you know." I say quietly, in the sweetest voice I can muster. He gives me his most winning smirk and looks me in the eye.

"But I _want_ to carry you." He says, his face instantly turning beet red. This surprises me. I really wasn't expecting it.

"Are you sure, Gee? I'm not too heavy or anything?" He gives me a look and raises his eyebrows as if trying to say, _are you kidding me? _After this, he decides to speak his thoughts.

"Frankie, you are the lightest person I know. You're sixteen, and you only weigh ninety pounds. I think my muscular-ness can handle you." He says sarcastically, the grin returning.

I begin to giggle, and he just looks at me. Then, he too, starts giggling. We stay like this for a few minutes before he starts to lean in close to my face. He has a serious expression, as if he is about to tell me the biggest secret in the world. Instead, he parks his face just inches from mine, and he seems to be studying my expression. He looks satisfied, when I see his hazel eyes flutter closed and he leans in, closing the distance between my lips and his. A shiver of relief courses through me, traveling up and down my spine. I guess I won't have to tell him how I feel anymore. I am fully aware of how his slightly chapped lips feel against my own. I am just starting to relax when I feel him pull away. But I want him to keep kissing me. He appears to be unaware of this, because he has a look on his face that suggests stress. When he begins to speak, I give him my 100% attention.

"I'm sorry, Frank. I shouldn't have done that." As he speaks, his cheeks drain of all the color they held before.

"Gee, I've been waiting for you to do that for God knows how long." His face shows an expression of shock before he lets a grin appear on his lips.

"You really mean it?"

"_Yes_, Gee."

"You swear it?"

"Yes, Gee!" I manage between giggles.

Then, he leans in again, and his light pink chapped lips collide with mine. His hair is draped over my face, creating a curtain of sparkles that tickle my flushed cheeks, and I give in to the kiss. When we pull apart, he looks at me, and his eyes are full of happiness.

"I love you, Gee."

"I love you, too, my Frankie."

Gerard's POV

I watch as Frank's green and hazel eyes blink their way open, squinting at the bright light from the sun. When he looks up at me through his lashes, my heart nearly stops. He looks so cute curled up in my arms. For a while, I study his face, and realize that he seems to be thinking about something. But, before I can ask what it is, I realize a piece of his hair has gotten tangled with his eyelashes, so I reach down to brush it out. I find myself stroking Frank's hair, but it doesn't seem to bother him, so I don't stop. I am about to ask what he's thinking about, when he speaks.

"Gee, can we go to the park?" He's so adorable right now, how can I say no? Besides, I was just about to suggest it myself. There's a lot more privacy there than there is sitting here on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, sure Frankie! You mean the old one down the street that we went to play at when we were little kids?" My voice sounds distant, as if I was recalling the event.

"Yup! That one! Can we go? _PLEEEEASE_?" God, I hope he doesn't think I'm going to say no.

"I already told you, my Frankie. And yes, we can go." Wait, did I just say 'my' Frankie? Oops… Before Frank can comment, I scoop him up and start walking down the road, heading for the park. With a sneak glance at Frank, I can see that I've startled him, and he seems like he's deciding whether or not to say something. He must make up his mind, because he reminds me that I'm still holding him.

"Gee, I _can_ walk, you know." He says in a polite voice. But I don't want to put him down. Without warning, I smirk down at him and he seems transfixed on my face.

"But I _want_ to carry you." I admit, feeling the blush creep onto my face. Oh, God, I hope he doesn't notice.

Suddenly, he seems concerned. "Are you sure, Gee? I'm not too heavy or anything?" Since when would he be heavy? I raise my eyebrows and think, _geez, he's one of the skinniest kids at school. He better not be trying to say that he's fat, because he's not even close._

"Frankie, you are the lightest person I know. You're sixteen, and you only weigh ninety pounds. I think my muscular-ness can handle you." I say teasingly, even though the first part was supposed to be taken seriously. Unfortunately, I grin again, so he probably thinks I'm lying.

He begins to giggle, and his laugh is so high-pitched that it makes me start giggling with him. His eyes are glistening, and I want to kiss him so bad, I just can't stop myself. I start to lean in, and when our faces are just inches apart, I pause to see if Frank is grossed out or something. He doesn't seem to be, so I close the few inches between us, locking his mouth with mine. Frank seems startled at first, then gives in and kisses back. We stay like this for a while before I come to my senses. What did I just do? I pull away from Frankie, and he seems to be okay, but I can't be sure, because his hazel eyes are boring into my face, reading every emotion displayed on it.

"I'm sorry, Frank. I shouldn't have done that." I am so scared, now. I probably just ruined every chance I had of getting Frank to like me. My face drains of color in panic, and I begin to worry when Frank speaks.

"Gee, I've been waiting for you to do that for God knows how long." Then he looks down at his hands, and both shock and relief flood through me.

"You really mean it?" My voice sounds small, afraid.

"_Yes_, Gee." Frankie confesses.

"You swear it?" I hope so.

"Yes, Gee!" He giggles.

I lean in again, silencing the squeaky giggles erupting from Frankie's lips. This time, he's prepared, so he kisses back eagerly. We stay like this for a while, my hair covering our faces, kissing. When we pull apart, my relief is reflected on Frankie's face.

"I love you, Gee." He whispers.

"I love you, too, my Frankie."

_**PLEASE REVIEW.. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Frank's POV

I nudge the mound of rocks at my feet with my shoe, and feel Gerard wraps his arms around me. After our many kisses, which were amazing, we finally made it to the park. We lay on the grass, gazing up at the blue sky, and started to talk. I needed to know if he loved me, or if all of those kisses were for nothing.

"Gee? Can I ask you something?" My voice shakes with embarrassment as I speak.

Gerard starts to stroke my hair again, and says, "Sure, Frankie. Anything you want." He scoots closer to me and tucks my head under his chin, after wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, I was just thinking," _here goes nothing_, I think to myself between words, "uhm, why exactly did you kiss me, Gee?" God, that sounded so lame. I feel him smirk against the top of my head, and my heart begins to pound.

"Frankie, I kissed you because I love you, and nothing will ever change that." He's moved so that his hazel eyes transfer this new information into my own, and it makes my heart pound even more often.

I smile stubbornly and say, "But Gee, why do you love me? Why don't you love some better-looking guy that's your age?"

"Because, Frankie. I love _YOU_ for _you. _You're everything I'm not, and you make me feel better about myself. I've known you since we were just little kids. And Frankie, in my opinion, you look like an angel. You make me want to do things I probably shouldn't."

"God, Gee. Thanks. You do the same with me, and you have for a long time." I snuggle further into his warm, familiar arms, and find myself drifting again.

Gerard's POV

After kissing Frank, which I'm certain is the best thing that has happened since we met, I was able to fulfill his request to go to the old park. I'm still not sure if he acted under pressure, or if he really does love me. My thoughts are jumbled, and my mind is useless, because at the moment, Frankie's hair is tickling my nose, and I take in the scent of his mango shampoo with every breath my body draws in. I wrap my arms around him, and he starts poking at the rocks at his feet with his shoes. We are lying in the grass at the park, staring up at the stars, when Frankie speaks.

"Gee? Can I ask you something?" His voice is trembling from both embarrassment and the cold.

I know that at the moment he needs comforting, since what he needs to say is probably going to be very hard to admit. So, one of my hands finds his face, and begins moving side to side, removing all traces of hair from his sparkling green-tinted hazel eyes.

"Sure, Frankie. Anything you want." I scoot my body closer to his, and wrap myself around his small frame, like a blanket. He seems so cold right now, and of course it's the one time that I don't have a jacket with me.

"Well, I was just thinking, uhm, why exactly did you kiss me, Gee?" He blurts out, panic etched deep into his voice. I begin to smirk, involuntarily, of course, and reassure him, hoping that he actually _wanted_ me to kiss him. But, the truth is always best.

"Frankie, I kissed you because I love you, and nothing will ever change that." I angle my face so that it is closer to his, and glance at him, hiding behind my lashes.

Frank is beginning to get stubborn, as he says, "But Gee, why do you love me? Why don't you love some better-looking guy that's your age?" God, why does he do this? Asking questions can get on my nerves. But, one look at Frank's face and I have managed to calm down.

It takes all of my courage to say the words that stumble out of my mouth. "Because, Frankie. I love _YOU_ for _you. _You're everything I'm not, and you make me feel better about myself. I've known you since we were just little kids. And Frankie, in my opinion, you look like an angel. You make me want to do things I probably shouldn't."

At first, the look on his face makes me think that he doesn't like my response, but then he begins to put his thoughts to words. "God, Gee. Thanks. You do the same with me, and you have for a long time."

_ What. The. Heck.?_ I think to myself in confusion. Since when has he ever liked me? Of all people…but just then, I feel Frank burrowing deeper into my arms, cocooning himself in the warmth radiating from my body. I decide to just enjoy the moment, even though I know that all of this might end badly.

_**LOL-i snuck an inside joke me and my friend made up in here ;) (the cocoon)  
><strong>_

___**So, yeah.. anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! And sorry it was such a short chapter! xD**_


End file.
